After Hogwarts
by HermioneEvans1
Summary: The marauders, Lily and Marlene have finished Hogwarts, but what will happen? (may write chapters)
1. After Hogwarts

**I don't own anything!!!**

James was sat with Sirius in the flat they shared. The flat was dark and musty but they made it work, it was only temporary anyways. They were playing Wizards chess when Lily , who had befriended them half way through her sixth year, apparated in. "Hello"

"Hey Lily" they said at the same time. "Where's Remus?"

"Full moon last night"

"And Peter??"

"We found out he a death eater" said Sirius with a tone of disgust

"WHAT but I only saw you guys yesterday" said Lily surprised, Peter?? Peter was a coward, she personally didn't think he has the guts.

"A lot can happen in twenty four hours Lol" days James as he looked directly into her eyes. Lily's stomach did somersaults every time he gave her that smile 'NO Lily don't think like that, he doesn't like you like that anymore' Lily cleared her throat "anyways, Marlene asked me to invite you guys to the bar later today??" Sirius smirked 'clever Marlene' he thought' "Yeah we're free, is seven ok??" Lily smiled "perfect" then she apparated back to hers and Marlene's flat.

Sirius looked at James, who had that Dane look on his face whenever Lily came to visit. "Just ask her out mate"

"N-no we're just friends, she doesn't like me like that anymore" Sirius could see the disappointment on James's face but didn't say anything, he hoped for James's sale that this plan of Marlene's would work.

"So what did they say"

"They said yes"

"Ok, I'M DRESSING YOU" said Marlene, Lily's best friend since birth, she had beautiful tight brown curls and brown skin. Any boy would KILL to go out with her but she only had eyes for Sirius. "But Marlene…."

"No. I got the last word" Lily sighed "fine but I get to dress you"

"Ok, I'm going to make you look so hot James won't be able to resist you"

"How many times, he doesn't like me like that, not anymore" Lily looked down into her lap, if only she went out with him when she had the chance "listen Lil, he does like you, I know it. I'm going to dress you so hot, he won't be able to resist you"

"But I'm not even that hot, or beautiful"

"SHUT UP, Lily you are so beautiful I could grab anyone in the street and they would say yes. Hell James would do ANYTHING to go out with you because you are so beautiful and kind. You don't just have natural beauty on the outside, but you have it on the inside too" Lily smiled at her best friend and have her a hug "what would I do without you Marley?" Marlene pulled away from the hug and looked into Lily's teary eyes "don't get teary in me now, we have to get you ready"

At seven o'clock Lily and Marlene arrived outside the local pub. Lily was wearing a black crop top that made every curve on her torso stand out with black skinny jeans. Marlene was wearing a red strapless dress then was cut just above her knee.

When the boys turned up James's mouth opened and closed several times whilst looking at Lily. Sirius just rolled his eyes at James and hugged Lily and Marlene to say hello. James then hugged Lily, not wanting to let go. When James and Lily eventually stopped hugging they went inside and sat in a booth. They ordered their drinks and talked.

After a few hours Lily was pretty smashed. Marlene decided that they should spend the night at the marauders flat because there was no way they could get Lily home.

They apparated back to their flat, with James dragging along a toddler like Lily. They decided that Lily and Marlene could go in James's room and Sirius and James would go on Sirius's Room. James dragged Lily up to his room and he got some of his stuff out. "You're too stay in her ok" Lily nodded and then walked up to him and kissed him, pushing him up against the wall. James froze and then slowly began to kiss back (because let's face it, he wasn't going to get any closer to her). But when James realised who and why he was kissing Lily he pulled away and walked out of the room.

When Lily woke up the next morning she had a really big headache and she was in a room that she didn't recognize. It took her awhile to realise where she was, sure was in James's room. She walked into the kitchen, not wanting to know what happened last night, the last thing she remembered was- 'OH SHIT'. When she walked into the kitchen she saw James cooking breakfast. "Hey" she said shyly James turned around to look at her "hey"

"Look James about last night-"

"Don't worry about it, we didn't mind"

"I meant about-"

"Don't worry I didn't get too embarrassed dragging you here"

"That's not what I-"

"Hello Lily, James. Good morning"

"Good morning Marlene"

"Erm J-James have you got any hangover potion?" Asked Marlene

"Yeah it's in the cabinet next door"

"Ok, come on Lily. You need some" said Marlene as she dragged Lily into the room next door. "Lily what were you thinking?"

"I don't know but I kissed him last night and now he won't talk to me" Marlene sighed, she pitied her best friend, she really did. "Well do it again, he won't refuse" Lily sighed, "fine, I'll go now"

James was just serving breakfast when Lily came in. "Erm James"

"What do you want?". Lily walked up to him and crashed his lips to hers. James began to kiss back, but then he pulled away "please, don't do this"

"Do what?" Lily said

"Play with my feelings like that"

"James I'm not playing". Lily took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes "please, I'm not"

James wanted to believe Lily, he really did, but he just couldn't. After years of hating him she now likes him. He should be happy but he just can't believe her.

"James listen to me, I love you and even if it takes me 5 years of asking you out for me to prove it". Something inside James snapped, he believed her and she loved him. She's proven she's loved him for him, not for Quidditch, not for reputation just for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said "only 5?"

"I can do more of you want"

"You could… but we would miss out on 5 years of a relationship" James said just before he kissed her. The kiss wasn't like the others, both had an equal part in it and it wasn't a rushed one. When they broke apart both Marlene and Sirius were standing in the doorway. "What's taking breakfast so long?" said Sirius with a grin "Gee sorry for getting together with the girl I've loved for 5 years"said James sarcastically "wow, 5 years, I thought you were just doing it for a reputation" said Marlene. James grinned "nope, now, who wants breakfast?"

**There will maybe be a new chapter?? I haven't decided yet**


	2. A new milestone

It had been 6 months since Lily and James has started dating and they still lived in separate apartments. It has been 2 days since the full moon and James and Sirius haven't seen him since. They were worried about him, really worried. Sirius decided he would go round there that same afternoon, but he had started to feel differently around Remus, he couldn't stop looking at him and thinking about him. He knew he was in love with him, but he knows that there's no way Remus would feel the same way.

It was 8 o'clock when Sirius apparated to the Hogwarts hospital wing. He found Remus in his bed ,staring into space, Sirius felt so sorry for him but he didn't know what to do to help him. Remus looked up when he heard Sirius's footsteps but immediately looked away again. Sirius day on a chair next to his bed, deciding what to say. "What wrong Mooney? We haven't seen you in days"

"I hurt you" said Remus guiltily

"No you didn't" whispered Sirius reassuringly, but Remus scoffed, "you whimpered"

"Remus please..."

"NO PADS, I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND OR YOU DO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE". These words made Sirius very angry, how dare Remus think like that, Sirius had made so many mistakes in their friendship that they would just be equal. Sirius tried to resist the temptation to cry/kiss him, he knew that Remus would never feel the same way and that crying won't help anything. Sirius sat next to Remus,as he began to cry, and he hugged the sobbing boy.

After what felt like days, Remus calmed down. he tried to find the energy in him to push Sirius away, 'I didn't deserve him' he thought, but he couldn't find the energy to push him away. They mutually decided that Sirius would stay there until the morning.

James had anticipated that Sirius would spend all night with Remus (so predictable) so he invited Lily over for dinner. James had never cooked before so this should be interesting…

It was 9 o'clock when Lily arrived and James has to resort to emergency spaghetti from the local supermarkets called Wait Rose??. He thought the name was weird, telling a poor girl called Rose to wait but he didn't have time to worry about that. When he opened the door Lily was dressed in a simple black dress 'Who knew something so simple could make her look so beautiful and sexy'. He wasn't wrong, the dress hugged Lily's torso tightly and it was cut to her mid thigh.

Dinner went rather smoothly, Lily complemented James's 'cooking' but when they finished James had a little surprise in store for Lily… he had found his father's old Muggle radio, and thought it would be a good idea to dance with Lily. The music came on and James asked Lily to dance, she accepted and she was actually rather good. As she wasn't well enough for the end of year ball (hey parents died the day before) James had never seen her dance. She tucked her head under James chin, leaving her arms wrapped around his neck. James rested his forehead on Lily's head, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. They had felt the most content they had felt in weeks, maybe even months. When the song ended, they stayed in each other's arms. Lily was the first to pull away to ask "am I staying her tonight?" James smiled "Only if you want" Lily nodded "I think I will, but I don't have any Pijamas"

"You can have one of my shirts"

When it got to 11 o'clock, Lily decided it was time to get ready for bed. James gave her one of his shirts and , as she wasn't really that confident showing skin or her body around James, (all those outfits had been Marlene's/Marlene's idea) she changed in the bathroom. James wished that she would just let him in, he barely knew anything about her, and she hadn't even said "I love you" yet, James knew it was harder for some people than it was for others but they had been dating for six months. He needed.. No wanted to do something, but what??. His thoughts were soon forgotten though as Lily came into the room, very shyly. "Why are you so shy around me?" James asked

"W-what?"

James sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I've seen you in worse, why are you so insecure around me? It's just me, we've been dating for six months and I know nothing about you or your life". Lily just stared at him and then she wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm just scared you won't like me if you see me for me"

"Lily have you met me?? I stalked you for 5 years just to get your attention, if I don't like you for you, we wouldn't be like this now". Lily's tears wetter now evident in her eyes, she kissed James and pulled back only to say "I love you". James , quite pleasantly surprised, picked her up and kissed her like never before.

The next morning Lily woke up to someone unlocking the flat front door, she knew it was Sirius so she just went back to sleep until… BAM the door burst open "Prongs you'll never guess what…" Sirius stopped abruptly when he saw clothes all over the floor and Lily in James's bed. Just pulled Lily closer to him and growled: "Get lost Black". Sirius walked out the room, muttering something about knocking next time.

When he was out the room James kissed Lily's forehead "Morning beautiful"

"Mm" Lily stretched, kissing James's cheek. James accioed both their clothes and they got dressed. Lily was quite reluctant to go into the kitchen with Sirius there but James reassured her that everything will be alright.

When they went into the kitchen, Sirius acted like nothing has happened, Lily was relieved. " Prongs you'll never guess what happened"

"What"

"Madam King is retiring, she's being replaced with someone called 'Madam Pomfrey' can't imagine the place without her can you?"

"No but she is old" muttered James

The conversation carried on between James and Sirius, but for Lily, it was a whole different situation. She just had sex with James Potter, she just sat there stunned for the rest of the conversation.


	3. The proposal

Another 6 months later, James decided he wanted to propose to Lily. Yes, he knew that they had only been dating a year but she was the perfect girl for him and he wouldn't settle with anyone else.

When he woke up that morning, his stomach was immediately doing summersaults. He walked down the stairs to find Sirius and Remus (that's the 5th time this week that Remus was over, he practically lived there). He tried not to show his nervousness but Remus ,as usual, saw through James's act and called him out on it, "Prongs are you alright?"

"Absolutely peachy Mooney" replied James sarcastically

"What's bothering you?" Asked Remus, pressing the subject. "I'm going to ask Lily to marry me" blurted out James. He heard a crash coming from behind Remus, followed by mutterings. "Sirius is everything ok?"

"You've only been dating a year?"

"More than any of your relationships have lasted"

"But they weren't serious"

"And mine and Lily's isn't?"

"I got it! She cut you off after that night didn't she, you only want to do it to get in her pants". That did it, that caused James to snap and launch himself at Sirius "DON'T YOU DARE, I LOVE HER"

"You sure Prongs?"

James drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius and he did the same. The only thing that stopped the both of them was Remus coming between them. "Sirius that was uncalled for, if James wants to propose he can. James it is a bit sudden but if your certain then do it"

James had invited Lily to the Hogwarts lake for a picnic whole watching the sunset. James was getting more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by. When it was time to leave he grabbed the food and apparated to the lake. He set up and was going through what to say in his head, until Lily interrupted him. It actually looked Lily this was Lily, no sexy outfits just a plain green dress and some shoes to match.

After dinner James invited Lily to dance to the same song that they did 6 months ago. Towards the end of the song James began to speak. "Look Lily I love you, I love your snoring, your smile, your laugh and just everything about you. You're the one for me Lily which is why I want to ask you" he gingerly got down on one knee, looked Lily directly in the eye and asked her "Lily Charlotte Evans, will you marry me".

Time seemed to freeze, James was just hoping that she would say yes, but before he saw what was coming Lily had wrapped her arms around James, sending him flying to the ground. James was glad to see her so happy. He slipped the ring on her finger and muttered into her ear "the room of retirement is still here" Lily nodded and they went to spend the night cuddling in the room of requirement, as happy as can be.


	4. The wedding

2 months later Lily was at the church her parents got married in, with Marlene's arm around her own, she walked down the aisle with tears in her eyes. She was wearing a white dress with light pink flowers, starting at the bottom and going up, her hair was put in an elegant twist with a few curls going down the back of her neck and framing her face. James's mouth opened when he saw her, she was breathtaking.

After half an hour the priest finally got to the bit Lily was waiting for, the vows. As Remus handed them the rings Lily looked into James's eyes as she read her own vows. "James Potter, I had loved you the moment we met on the train when we looked into each others eyes and then talked about Hogwarts the whole journey. But, in second year you turned into an arrogant jerk who I hated, but I didn't hate you. In sixth year you matured, you became the man I met on the train all over again, suddenly the giant squid option flew out of the window and I only saw you. In seventh year we were head boy and head girl, and this only made me happy because I got to spend more time with you. I suddenly found myself looking forward to our patrols and Marlene, Molly and I found ourselves as the Maraudettes. After Hogwarts Marlene was hell-bent to get us together. So she planned that night in the bar out, with some help, and we got together. If someone had told me 3 years ago that I was going to marry James Potter I wouldn't have believed them, but now I can't see life without you, you are my other half, my rock and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I have loved you, and will love you forever". As Lily ended her vows she slipped James's ring on his finger and started to cry.

Now it was James's turn. "Lily Charlotte Evans, when we first met on the train I knew I loved you. You were everything to me, but after my first year, I quickly learnt that if I'm going to be the person I want to be I needed to change, but you showed me that I never needed to change, I only needed to be me. All I ever wanted was you, but I couldn't get to you, I tried, literally, everything up get your attention but nothing seemed to work, it wasn't until the holiday of my 6th year when my parents died, that I realised who I truly was and who I needed to be. You are my rock, my other half and I don't know what I would do without you, I have loved you, and will love you forever" James slipped the ring on Lily's finger with tears rolling down his face.

As the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife" James kissed Lily, but it wasn't like the kisses they normally shared, this one was out of the sheer love and respect they had for each other. When they pulled away Lily turned to see Molly there, with her two toddlers, baby and rapidly growing bump, that looked amazing in her purple bridesmaids dress.

Personally, Lily was dreading the reception, she knew how the marauders got when they were drunk, and seeing her had some need to share, she couldn't drink. As Sirius finished his best man speech with "To my best mate and his dear old wife" this earned a smack from Lily " I wish you the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favour" Lily tapped her glass and stood up, "I think tonight will be filled with many silly acts" she said looking at Sirius, James and Remus "for once I can't join in on them, not tonight, or for the next nine months" Lily smirked as she put her hands on her stomach as she waited for everyone, especially James, to get the point she was trying to get across. It only took a few seconds for everyone to got it but for James, it took a good few minutes but when he finally figured it out, he stood up and hugged Lily add tight as he could, not wanting to let go. "Are you sure?" Lily smiled as she put James's hand on her stomach "positive"


	5. The night that changed everything

2 years later Lily Potter was holding her only son and crying, she had just got news that Marlene and her family had been killed by Voldemort. She hadn't stopped crying all night, she missed her best friend, no one could cheer her up as well as she could, nor could they make her feel confident. James tried, but Marlene had a way with Lily that James did not. Harry reached up to his mother's hair and started to grab at it, Lily laughed and held Harry in front of her. "It won't be long now, we'll be out of here" she whispered to him.

"I hope so" replied a deep voice coming from behind her, she turned around to see James standing in the doorway. He walked up to her and engulfed her and Harry in a hug "I'm so sorry about Marlene"

Lily nodded, letting her heart full of love and happiness. "I just hope we don't have to end this war in the way Dumbledore says we do"

"We'll find a way Lil, love always finds a way."

A week later, on 31st October, Lily had just finished putting Harry to bed when she walked downstairs and see James face to face with a black hooded figure, she saw the figure raise his wand to say the incantation, but she wouldn't let that happen, she loved James too much. Without thinking she jumped in front of James and then falling to the floor, dead. James's face went paler than the Hogwarts ghosts as he sprinted up the stairs to protect Harry. But it was too late, the curse had been said and he collapsed, the same as his wife. The figure walked up to Harry's room, stepping carelessly over James's dead body. He reached the child's room and, without hesitation, drew his wand and yelled the curse, but something strange happened. There was a bright green light and the figure disappeared, leaving the boy crying in his cot.

Half an hour later a big and beefy mean walked in the door, only to find Lily and James's body's, only a few meters away from each other. Sobbing, he picked up the bodies, along with Harry and he put them in the motorbike Sirius gave him only a few minutes before the Ministry arrived to drag him away. He put the bodies in the passenger seat and made his way to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sat in his office chair, looking rather pensive with tears lingering in his bright blue eyes. When the man did arrive Dumbledore muttered a spell called 'vivus'. With hope in sight, the bodies began to stir "Hagrid, take them to the hospital wing immediately they need Madam Pomfrey's care"said Dumbledore softly

"Of course Professor Dumbledore sir" replied Hagrid gruffly.


	6. The Aftermath

A week later, Lily woke up and she found herself in a white room. She was very confused until Madame Pomfrey looked at her and told her that James and Harry were safe. She couldn't finish telling Lily what else had happened because James came bursting into the room, looking frantic. "Oh Lily" James said as he hugged her "I thought you were-" but his sentence remained unfinished as his tears and the thought of losing Lily got in the way. Lily hugged him and told him that she was fine. Their moment was interrupted when Madam Pomfrey kicked James out so she could check on Lily. "What happened?" Asked Lily. Madam Pomfrey sighed and sat down on Lily's bed. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember jumping, then waking up"

"After you, died James tried to ruin up the stairs to protect Harry, but he got to James first. Your love for him saved his life. He then went into Harry's room, but he couldn't kill him and disappeared"

"But how?"

"Dumbledore, believes that he accidentally made Harry a horcrux." Tears filled Lily's eyes as she looked down at her stomach "and what saved me"

"I think we both know who saved you" said Madam Pomfrey gently, before walking to the door to let James and Harry in. James ran into the room but stopped and day down next to her on the bed when he saw Lily's tears. "What's wrong?" Lily sat up, looking James in the eye

" How much do you know?" James sighed and hugged Lily with one arm "that our son is now a Horcrux"

"That's it, nothing else"

"Only that your love saved my life" said James before he kissed her. Lily broke apart and looked down at hey hands, which were in her lap. "Do you know why I survived" said Lily, her voice choked with tears. "Lily what happened?"

"I was pregnant James"

"Was?? Oh Lily" James hugged Lily, with tears of his own running down his face. Lily took Harry, who was asleep, and held him in her hands. "The baby saved my life"

"Yes it did, just like you saved mine". Lily briefly smiled at James and simply asked "what are we going to do now?"

"Molly said she would put us up for a bit, until we find a place of our own"

"But she has 7 children"

"Yeah I know, but she insisted, the oldest is just at his first year at Hogwarts apparently" Lily smiled as she looked at the sleeping Harry "Yeah, Hogwarts" she murmered and before she knew it, she was asleep in James's arms

The next morning Lily awoke to yelling, she recognised one voice, but not the other. Groggily, she got up and walked over to the shouting to see what was going on. "James… what's going on?" James sighed and looked at Lily "Sirius is in Azkaban"

"WHAT?, how did we not know sooner?"

"We needed to wait until you were better" spoke the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore

"I DON'T CARE, SIRIUS IS IN AZKABAN AND YOU DIDN'T TRY ANYTHING TO GET HIM OUT" yelled James. Lily, who could see James was about to explode, grabbed his face and kissed him. James seemed to calm down a bit, but when they broke apart Lily put both of her hands on his neck, with her thumbs rubbing circles against his cheek. "We'll get Sirius out, I promise". James then engulfed Lily in a hug. "What's the plan?" Lily asked as her and James broke away. "I've got him a hearing at 11am tomorrow"

"Ok, I need to sort Harry out, don't do anything while I'm gone" said Lily as she glared at James. Before walking off to see Harry.

In a weird way it broke Lily's heart to see Harry still so happy as he has been scared so badly and he would never know, the childhood innocence still lingered around him. Lily couldn't bare the thought of him being without them. Lily hoped he would have this innocence for as long as he could as she had a feeling that life would get harder and harder.

**Next chapter is Sirius's hearing.**

**I DO NOT DO THIS FOR LIKES AND FOLLOWS I DO THIS BECAUSE I LOVE IT**


	7. The Broken Hearing

The next day, Lily, James and Harry Potter arrived at Sirius's hearing, when they walked in they saw Sirius in a gold cage in the middle of the room and people sat around them. The look on Sirius's face was one neither Lily out James would forget in a hurry, Sirius had so much lined up for him. He and James were the top Aurors and he and Remus had just announced the news that they were dating, Remus was there to buy he couldn't bare himself to look at Sirius. When Remus saw James he gave him a big hug, trying to refrain himself from crying. However, it wasn't until Harry yelled "Padfoo" and tried to reach out to hug him that Sirius looked at them but Harry started to cry when he couldn't reach him, Remus took him and that calmed him down as he fell asleep. A few minutes later, Fudge walked out next to his boss, Ralph Tripaloni. James rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. "We are here for the hearing of Sirius Orion Black on November 3rd 1981 at 11:06am. Black has been accused of betraying Lily and James Potter as he was their secret keeper now-" he suddenly got interrupted by Lily's hand going up "Yes miss…"

"Lily Potter, sir, I would just like to clear up the fact that Sirius was not our secret keeper"

"Who was then?" challenged Tripaloni. Lily took a deep breath, before announcing "It was Marlene Mcinnon's brother sir, Tom"

"But the Mcinnon's…"

"Died a couple of days before we were attacked, they must of tortured them"

"Well then I must say that he wasn't very trustworthy"

Lily's anger began to boil up "For you information sir, he was one of the most trustworthy men I knew I wouldn't of given us away unless he was out through hell, and it isn't any of your business if he was trustworthy or not I'm just trying to get a man who I consider to be my brother out of Azkaban because you won't use a pensive or anything to let me prove it, so unless you have a solid idea for holding Sirius for one second longer in that cage I suggest you let him go and we'll go quietly"

"Fine" muttered the minister "let him go" he said before walking off, with fudge close behind him. As soon as he left Remus handed Harry to James and ran over to Sirius, hugging him tightly. Sirius wept into Remus's chest fit a while before looking him in the eye and kissing him passionately. When they broke apart James hugged Sirius, no words being said, but they broke apart when Harry began to stir, crying. They all turned to look at Harry, who was in Lily's arms, and Lily, feeling awkward turned around to walk out to feed Harry, but Sirius stopped her and hugged her, as they broke apart Sirius said to her "The feelings mutual sis" before hugging her again, Lily felt tears coming into her eyes so she broke away, nodded and then apparated back, to a newly fixed, Godric's Hollow.

When Lily got there, she sat on her and James's bed, breastfeeding Harry. She felt so emotional lately and she didn't want to cry in front of them, in front of anyone. The thought of her lost child kept plaguing her mind she stopped feeding Harry and put him down for a nap. She felt like a zombie as she slowly walked back to her and James bedroom and fell in the bed, subconsciously wrapping her arms around her stomach and falling asleep. An hour later James, Sirius and Remus apparated in to find Lily on the bed, curled up, holding her stomach. James's heart ached for her and their lost child. He asked Sirius and Remus to go and check on Harry whilst he checked on Lily. When they were gone James lay next to Lily, hugging her when he felt that the pillow he put his head on was wet, this made his heart ache even more as he saw Lily's broken state. Lily woke up a few minutes later to find James's arms around her, she turned to look at him and she saw the gentle, knowing look on his face as she cuddled closer to James. "So what's wrong Lils?"

"I can't do this James, I can't stop thinking about that cold and the look on Sirius's face,I just can't stop thinking about it and I don't know what to do"

"You know that we'll be fine, you have me, I have you and we have Harry and Molly and Reirius"

"Reirius" Lily said, laughing softly

"I'm trying it out, you know seeing as they named us Jily"said James. Lily's expression hardened again "I can't stop thinking about how we got out, but there's so many people that suffered"

"I know Lil, we should go and see Reirius, I don't want to leave them alone with Harry for too long"

Lily smiled, "yeah me neither"


End file.
